Such a wafer support, which is alternatively denoted a "sample support" is disclosed in the document French patent application FR-A-2,596,070, which describes in detail a support, disks and means for causing the disks to rotate.
This document does not deal with the following problem: such a support has rather large dimensions, which requires a reactor vessel of a corresponding size. Usually a cylindrical or rectangular tube made of quartz is used as the epitaxial reactor which is positioned such that its axis is horizontal and that the reactive gaseous flow is introduced it, which gas propagates parallel to the walls of the cylinder, and has the advantage that it is possible to obtain a homogeneous laminar reactive gas flow producing depositions of uniform widths. But with a support whose main disk has, for example, a diameter of 25 cms, a quartz tube of the appropriate size to accomodate the device is extremely expensive. In addition, loading or unloading the wafers via the end of the quartz cylinder is not easy, and requires a mechanical means for removing sealing members.